


Апокалипсис сегодня

by Yodzun



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: Кто бы знал, что предсказание Ангела смерти окажется... вот таким?





	Апокалипсис сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы 2015, команда fandom Guillermo Del Toro 2015

Лиз не думала, что слова Смерти сбудутся именно так. Да, та говорила, что Красный поспособствует концу этого мира. Да, она предупреждала, что Лиз будет сложнее всего. Но кто бы мог предположить, что миру будут угрожать именно… они! Такой поворот событий даже в голове не укладывался.  
  
Девушка в очередной раз вынесла мусор, оставленный после игрищ Хэллбоя с его любимыми кошками. В последнее время она серьёзно задумывалась, кого он больше любит — её или домашних животных. Остановившись посреди комнаты, она огляделась. Всё было более-менее прибрано, если не считать разбитого телевизора. Лиз давно его уже не включала и даже не подходила близко. Она не хотела видеть тысячи репортажей с места событий, не хотела слушать панические заявления политиков, спонтанные мнения учёных и исступлённые проповеди фанатиков об Апокалипсисе. Но ещё больше она не хотела знать, что передают все новости мира: её возлюбленный — большой любитель кошек — уничтожает этот мир вместе со своей хвостатой, пушистой армией, перед которой не могут устоять даже самые ожесточённые сердца, стоит только котику мурлыкнуть, прищуриться и посмотреть своими бездонными умилительными глазками.


End file.
